Those That Stand Against the Darkness
by AHellishShadow
Summary: Teams RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR aren't the only ones in their year . Follow three other teams, SLVR, JEHT, and MRLD, through their years in Beacon. Share in their pains and triumphs, practical jokes, and their worlds to explore.


**I have rated this M for suggestive scenes, language, blood, and gore.I do apologize in advance for any problems you find in my writing, I am a very poor editor. When I eventually get to that point, I also apologize for any inconsistencies between the RWBY cast and their actual characters. For all of these things, if you have some constructive criticism, I would be oh so very happy to receive it. Any advice you can hand out, I will also very much wish to receive.**

**In addition, I also apologize for my terrible abilities to name, title, and all the other stuff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I-<strong>

**The First Day**

Scáth looked at the buildings laid out in front of him. This was where he would live for the next four years. Kept under watch by people trained to kill even the most dangerous of monsters. He was simply the next generation to go through this. Would he survive to be a battle veteran like the teachers here? Like it mattered. Death would come to him eventually, whether soon or not, it would come. With a heavy step, he began his walk down the path.

It was a mob stampeding down to the auditorium, causing any details to be lost on Scáth. With so much noise, smells, and things to see, he might as well have been a lion watching a herd of zebras. It was a constant shoving back and forth, and from the sides was squeezing. The young boy simply sighed, and looked off to his right, whispering to himself, "Screw it." The boy simply disappeared, and where he once stood, a wisp of black dissipated as it filled out the shape of the boy's body. Now, he was kneeling off to the side of the crowd, and he laid out his cloak across the ground behind him, taking a seat as he finished.

A smooth breeze brought Scáth to attention, alongside the sound of a closing in grunting and squealing. Shortly, a young brunnette, the tips of her long hair dyed purple, tumbled from the crowd. Sighing, Scáth rose into a kneeling position, and extended his arm to catch the girl as she fell. Turning her head, a smile plastered over it, she spoke, "Thanks."

"Get off," was the simple (and neutral toned) response.

With a frown at first, the girl quickly recovered, standing tall, and smiling. "Sorry, I was just trying to get out of there, and… yeah." Scáth dropped back down and looked at her. She was wearing a shoulderless long-sleeved shirt, three diamonds running down either sleeve, revealing her lightly tanned, yet all the same, fair skin. It was made with two threads. The main one was a deep violet, which was basically everything. The other was a lilac colour. It bordered the open areas and ran along the hem of the shirt. She also wore a skirt that was a slightly lighter shade than her shirt, reaching down to her knees. Underneath the skirt, it appeared she was wearing asymmetrical leggings, one black pant leg reached her ankle, and the other only to just below her knee. Looking up at her violet eyes, Scáth noticed her pupils darting about, allowing him the astute observation that she was likewise studying him. "I'm Viola. I really don't care what you call me, though. Just… don't be insulting," she said as she finished looking him over, still smiling.

"Scáth," was the pale boy's response, his voice giving off a tone that wished her away.

"That's a nice name. Mind if I sit?" Viola asked, gesturing to the spot next to Scáth, still attempting to be friendly, despite the lost cause.

"Fine."

"Thanks, again." Viola flattened her skirt against her legs and sat, making another attempt at conversation, "So, uh, why did you want to become a hunter?"

"That doesn't concern you," Scáth responded, his voice still calm and neutral, without any malice.

"Oh, okay," Viola said uneasily. "Well, I don't know why I wanted to be a huntress. Maybe it was the prospect of adventure and always something new. I mean if I'm gonna do something with my life I might as well do something that I will have fun with. You know what I mean?" Viola looked over and saw emptiness. He had disappeared into thin air, no trace left behind. The girl sighed, guiltily happy that he had gone. The boy had given her a bad feeling. Especially since she couldn't see anything about him underneath his pitch black cloak, except for his face and his boots. Viola shivered. His boots looked like they had never been washed, and had plenty of spots that were coated with dried blood, and his eyes were crimson, like blood fresh out of a wound. He seemed like he had a whole theme with that. Even the feathers that separated the hood from the rest of the cloak looked like they had been dipped in blood that had never dried.

* * *

><p>Jade looked at the large academy that was spread out before her, the massiveness amazing her. "I expected big… but I didn't expect this…"<p>

"Keep saying things like that and you won't be allowed to blame me for dirty jokes," Lycaon, her boyfriend, spoke beside her. Slowly he move his hand up Jade's scarlet hair toward the beanie atop her head, pretending to stroke her hair.

"Touch the hat and I break your arm," Jade threatened as she felt his fingers graze the base of her skull, which got the pleasant reaction of Lycaon drawing his hand back.

"It's a beautiful day, you have no need for it," Lycaon coaxed, his voice far smoother than usual.

"I like my beanie," Jade responded, her voice stern and dangerous.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead, keep it on, my little vixen," Lycaon yielded, but choosing to mock her as his compromise.

The girl poorly retaliated with, "Little? I'm not little. You're just, tall."

"So by my standard, you are little. But, whatever helps you sleep at night," the gray-haired wolf faunus replied, beginning to walk off.

"Which certainly isn't you," Jade mumbled beneath her breath, starting to follow.

"Well, at least we don't keep anybody else up at night," Lycaon yelled back, waving his hand as he did so.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"That's why I have you."

* * *

><p>Rowa sat cross legged in the auditorium, her cuirass, gauntlets, and shield off to her side. The warrior-woman's attention was focused on the axe she held in her hands, Morrigan. She was cleaning the blades off of any dirt or grime they may have collected as a way to pass the time before the students were addressed.<p>

Looking across the crowd, Rowa caught a few different people standing out. The first was a blonde-haired girl that showed off an awful lot of her skin, leaving her midriff, most of her legs, much of her cleavage, and her arms clear of clothing. She seemed to be fidgeting as if she looking for something, or somebody. The next, Rowa recognized. Two years ago Rowa had fought her in Mistral, the same young woman who had beaten her; Pyrrha Nikos. The shield-maiden smiled, Pyrrha would be a worthy adversary to fight once more. A glint of silver caught Rowa's eye, and following it she found a man in quite a bit of armour, red fabric on each plate. Resting on either shoulder seemed to be half of a helmet, and on his back was a massive shield. Although, it did not seem to hold offensive properties. Perhaps his weapons were hidden underneath.

The sound of footsteps brought Rowa's attention to the door, where two people had just entered. One blond boy with a sword at his side, and young girl in a red cloak, wearing a dress and corset. She certainly looked younger than everyone else here, it would be curious as to find out why she was here at an early age. Shortly after their dispersal came in another girl, all she wore was purple, and along the back of her skirt was a bag. Possibly where she stored her weapon. At first the newcomer scanned the room, but she obviously didn't see anything she wanted to, as she looked down dejectedly.

Head turning forward, Rowa saw two people coming onto the stage. One in a green coat, the other in a rather formal wardrobe of white, black, and purple. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. In reaction, the shield-maiden stood and slid Morrigan into its loop to hang at its owner's side.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and develop new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin orated to the students. However, something seemed off, something hard to describe, almost like an emptiness.

As he left the stage, Glynda stepped up to microphone, "You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." Rowa smiled, tomorrow she would get to fight. Leaning over, she picked up her armour like it was weightless, and clipped it into place around her torso, following it by sliding Cosaint's, her shield, strap over her shoulders. Rowa's mind wandered to the thought of battle. A smile touched her face, and her fist curled.

* * *

><p>"It's like a big slumber party!" The blonde girl said as she slammed into her mattress.<p>

"I'm don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," the younger one deadpanned in response.

Jade smiled hearing the two sister's back and forth as she laid next to Lycaon. "Sounds like your parents, doesn't it. Y'know, except for the other way around."

Lycaon chuckled, "Yeah, I still have to wonder how you were able to climb up to that window."

"A woman must keep her secrets," Jade joked, tussling her hand through Lycaon's hair, careful to avoid pulling on his right lupine ear. "I still can't believe you did something like that, considering what you're like today."

"I was a very different boy when I tried to cut 'em off," the wolf-faunus replied, knowing she was referring to the portion of his right ear he was missing at the base.

"Too afraid of your parents to do anything against their will, and for a year you've been doing it on a daily basis," Jade replied. "You've said it all before."

"Yet you still always have to ask." Lycaon turned his head to look Jade in the eyes, "So why don't you take off the hat now. You can't be comfortable wearing it during your sleep."

Jade's happy and playful expression died, turning cold and hard, "I swear to God, if you keep pushing me I will break your arm."

"But you don't have the Dragon on," Lycaon replied, his voice lacking in fear the last time she threatened him with that.

"Remember when you tried picking it up? Do you really doubt I'd be able to break your arm without it?"

Shrugging, Lycaon responded, "I guess you're right." Moving his head in close, he pecked a kiss on Jade's forehead before setting his head back down on his pillow, "Good night, my vixen."

Jade rolled her eyes and laid her own head down, "Good night, pup." Her eyes fluttering closed, the next thing Jade heard was a crashing as a few people got into a fight. With a rather grumpy expression adorning her face, she took her pillow and threw it at the group. Now without a pillow, she decided to set her head on her boyfriend's chest instead.


End file.
